


94. Reality

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a rude awakening</p>
            </blockquote>





	94. Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 28, 2013
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

Chris groaned low in his throat as dark eyes looked up at him through impossibly long lashes. He gasped as a wet tongue swirled over the tip of his cock, a hand fisting at the base and moving in time with the bobbing of his mouth.

He slowly pulled his hips back, and then just as slowly pushed forward, fucking into the warm heat again and again. The hand that had been around his cock, moved to the back of his thighs as strong hands gripped Chris’ thighs.

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Chris whimpered, muscles body taut with the anticipation of release. He was close, body almost vibrating with need, hips pistoning forward, harder, faster, yes, yes, yes –

The sound of “I’m Bringing Sexy Back”, blared into the room, making Chris groan for a whole different reason.

He was going to ignore it. He was going to ignore the bastard who decided to mess with his phone settings so that his calls would go through when Chris had blocked everyone else’s.

The guy on top of him – Brad or Brett or Brendan – pulled off his cock with an obscene pop.

“You gonna get that?” he asked, wiping his hand with the back of his hand.

“No,” Chris replied vehemently.

The guy raised his eyebrows at him but Chris refused to move on principle. He wasn’t going to indulge the asshole. He wasn’t.

When the ringing finally stopped, Chris glared over at the offending gadget one last time before smiling coyly at his guest. “So where were we?”

Shrugging, Brett (he was definitely Brett. Chris remembered giving a fake laugh when he made a Rhett Butler impression) gave him a sexy smile back, hands tightening behind Chris’ thighs as he positioned himself back over Chris’ cock.

Expletives exploded out of Chris when his phone started blasting the song again from his nightstand. He slipped out from under Brett, growling as he grabbed his phone. He resisted the urge to throw it against the wall and hit the answer button violently instead.

“Godfucking damnit, Darren! What do you want?” Chris asked, practically yelling into the mouthpiece.

“Rude,” came the sound of Darren’s obnoxiously bubbly voice. “Were you in the middle of getting fucked or something?”

“You had better be lying in a ditch somewhere or Chuck is going to get a call in the morning saying his brother’s body was found brutally murdered.”

“Is that any way to talk to the supposed love of your life? Have you checked Tumblr? Apparently we’re getting married.”

“Jesus Christ, is that why you’re calling me? I swear to God Darren, I will murder you in your sleep.”

“Are you going to take long?” Brett asked from beside him. “I have a brunch meeting with my agent and I don’t want to be late.”

Chris pulled the phone from his ear to talk Brett to shut up but it was too late. Darren was already laughing, loud and raucous on the other end of the line.

“You little shit, you were having sex weren’t you? Is he any good? Do you have him tied to the bed? I know how much you loved doing that.”

Chris didn’t understand how he could still blush at the particular memory.

“Shut up,” he snapped.

“I bet I’m much better than whatshisname,” Darren said, still amused. “I bet he doesn’t know all your secret spots. He doesn’t where to bite or lick or kiss to make you shiver.”

Warmth spread up from Chris belly, as he remembered the months they had spent sneaking around and fucking wherever they could get away with it. Chris had been the first one to back out, claiming heightened danger to their careers as well as to their friendship. The truth was there were feelings he hadn’t been prepared to face. Especially not when Darren was starting to look at him like he had hung the moon.

“I used to make you moan things in my ear, Colfer,” Darren continued, his tone still playful but also a little territorial. “Hot fucking, dirty things that would make both our legion of fangirls blush.”

“I’m going to hang up now,” Chris announced before ending the call and turning off his phone. He bit his lip, forcing thoughts of amazing mind-blowing sex with Darren out of his head before tossing his phone on the nightstand and rolling over to find Brett watching with a semi-interested gaze.

“Were you just talking to Darren Criss?” he asked

Chris ignored the question. “He won’t be bothering us anymore.” He crawled over to Brett and straddled his lap, his arms resting comfortably on the other man’s shoulders.

Brett immediately sat up, his lips mouthing over Chris neck leaving a trail of wet kisses. “You know,” he said between kisses, “I used to double for Jesse Bradford. People said he and I could be mistaken for twins.”

“Mmmm…” Chris replied distracted. Memories of the previous night filling his head. Warm eyes framed by long eyelashes. Curly hair just long enough that he could tighten his fingers through them as the wet heat of a wide mouth engulfed his cock. He could definitely see Jesse Bradford in Brett.

“They used to say I could double for Darren too.”

It would be easy to imagine that too. Same wide shoulders, same olive skin, same tiny waist. Darren used to love being fucked. Enthusiastic and giving all at the same time, eyes expressive and _loud_. God, Darren was loud when he was being fucked.

_What the hell was he doing?_

Chris pushed off Brett all of a sudden. He was not going to fuck Darren 2.0. At least not now that he was aware he was Darren 2.0.

“I’m sorry, I just remembered I have a – meeting  with – some of my people,” Chris stammered.

Brett looked at him oddly, but shrugged as if it was an everyday thing for him to get kicked out of bedrooms. He was pulling on his pants when he turned to Chris and asked, “You’re still going to give my headshot to your agent right?”

It took a second before Chris remembered the drunken promise he had made the night before. “Sure, of course,” he said. It was the least he could do really.

“Cool,” Brett said with a wide toothy smile. It was a smile that had charmed Chris the night before, now it just made him want to bang his head against the wall.

When he was finally dressed he said, “I’ll show myself out. I don’t think your adoring public would want to see that much of you.”

Chris nodded but didn’t move from where he had collapsed face first on the bed. He knew he was being rude, but that little awakening was pretty rude too.

Darren fucking Criss was going to be the death of him.

He groped blindly for his phone with one hand, face still smushed against the bed. He switched it on and pressed 1 on his speed dial. Darren answered on the second ring.

“You owe me a fucking delicious breakfast,” he mumbled.

“I could do that,” Darren replied promptly. “I could do both in fact. The fucking and the breakfast.”

Chris chuckled into the mouthpiece, resigned to his fate.

“Just get over here.”


End file.
